Sandboxing is a computer security technique used to prevent unauthorized access of computational resources and/or malicious attacks. Sandboxing involves running new applications in a computing environment, or sandbox, isolated from other computing environments that may be vulnerable to such malicious attacks. Because computers typically experience malicious effects produced by most malware applications at the beginning of runtime, such a sandbox can help determine whether or not a new application contains any malware.